


Forbidden Love, Forgotten Glory

by butterflyslinky



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Centaurs, M/M, Something resembling bestiality?, idk - Freeform, it's weird - Freeform, or possibly furries?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans and centaurs have stood ever-divided. But when a young hunter falls in love with a centaur, they will go to any ends to be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The forest was dark. Dark and cool and alive.

Linkara could feel it, that life, in every rustle in the trees, in every whisper of the wind, in every rock and tree and creature.

It was glorious.

But he wasn’t just here to revel in the life of the forest. He was here to hunt, to find food for his family—a mother and sister, no men in the house. They had gotten by on the charity of uncles and the rest of their village before, but now Linkara was sixteen, a man, and it was time for him to start caring for his family on his own.

He stopped, listening closely. Something moving. Something large. Hopefully something he could catch. Linkara darted off, moving as quickly as he could through the trees.

The rustling stopped and Linkara moved slower, toward a clearing in the trees. There. A perfect young buck, good for at least a month of food. Linkara readied his bow and fired the first shot.

He missed. The deer started and took off again through the trees. Linkara uttered an oath and pursued, jumping roots and rocks as best as he could. In his efforts, he soon forgot where he was and where he had come from, but it didn’t matter. He needed that meat.

There, in another clearing. Linkara shot another arrow and missed again. He was growing more and more desperate, running low on arrows and any hope of finding his way out of the forest. The deer moved into the thickest part of the underbrush. Linkara followed, struggling through the trees and tearing at his clothes and skin. At last, he stumbled out into another clearing, but the deer was nowhere in sight.

Sighing, Linkara stopped and looked around, thinking he would head back toward his village and hope he found something on the way. But as he took in his surroundings, he realized he was deeper into the forest than he had ever been and he had no idea which way to go. He considered retracing his steps, but he didn’t want to fight through the brush again, so he turned in the general direction he thought was correct and started walking.

Hours later, as night was falling, Linkara was more lost than ever, and starting to become frightened. He had no food or shelter, and while it wasn’t cold, he knew there were wolves in this forest and if he didn’t find safety soon, he would soon become prey.

Just as he was about to give up in despair, though, Linkara saw a light through the trees. He moved toward it, hoping it was another village—he knew he wasn’t anywhere close to his own. He stumbled through the trees and found a large clearing, where there was indeed a village, with a large fire burning in the center, but grouped around the fire were a group of centaurs, all talking and laughing and reveling.

Linkara gasped. He had heard about centaurs and how they were lustful and cruel, but he had never seen one before, and now here was an entire village of them. He hesitated, wondering if his approach would anger them.

He waited a moment too long as one of the centaurs looked up and their eyes met. Linkara gasped again, because this centaur was incredibly beautiful. He was younger than the others gathered there, with long dark hair and light green eyes. The horse half of him was black, and he looked incredibly strong and powerful. Linkara knew he shouldn’t look a centaur in the eyes, but he couldn’t look away.

The centaur stood up and started walking toward him. Linkara suddenly came to his senses and started backing away, but he tripped on a tree root and fell over, crying out as he hit the ground.

The other centaurs looked up and their eyes narrowed as they spotted Linkara. “What is this?” one asked, the largest and oldest of them. “A man in our midst?”

Linkara scrambled to his feet, trying not to look as small and confused as he was.

“Be gone, mortal!” another shouted. “You do not belong here!”

Linkara found his voice. “I…I am sorry…please, I was lost…if I could just warm myself for a moment…”

The elder centaur smirked at him. “Oh, you may warm yourself, mortal…we will keep you very warm, indeed.”

Linkara hesitantly stepped forward, but before he could really approach the fire, the young dark-haired centaur moved in front of him. “Don’t,” he said to Linkara. “They mean to harm you.” He turned back. “Not worth our effort, sir.”

“What do you mean, Spoony?” the elder asked. “He is young, healthy, fine of form and figure…would you not like to have him tonight?”

Linkara paled, realizing what the centaurs had in mind. He took a step back, hoping they did not choose to pursue him.

“He is but a boy,” the dark haired centaur, Spoony, said. “He wouldn’t last ten minutes with us.”

The elder smiled. “Your reasoning is sound, Spoony,” he said. “All right, human…run, or we will have you.”

Linkara didn’t need telling twice. He turned and took off, jumping roots and dodging branches, not caring where he was going as long as he got away. He didn’t stop for a moment, plunging deeper and deeper into the forest.

A sudden howl cut through the stillness of the forest and Linkara began to run faster. He heard wolves running alongside him, their paws thudding on the ground. He had to go faster, had to outrun them. It wasn’t the centaurs he feared. He heard no hooves behind him and he felt certain they had not pursued him. But now, it seemed he would be a snack for the wolves.

He didn’t see the next tree root and his foot caught, sending him sprawling. Before he could recover, they were on him, tearing at his back and biting his flesh. Linkara tried to fight them off, to reach his bow, but there were too many bearing down, tearing him apart…

A sudden shout and a beating of hooves reached his ears. He felt the wolves being ripped away from him, heard fierce howling and swearing before they ran off. After a few minutes, there was silence. Linkara lay on the ground, breathing hard, vaguely aware that his back and legs were covered in blood. He tried to get up, but he couldn’t find the strength.

“Be still,” a soft voice commanded. Linkara obeyed, too weak to do anything else. A moment later, a pair of strong arms lifted him and he felt himself be laid over what felt like the back of a horse before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Megara wasn’t a girl to worry, most of the time. Sure, her brother got into lots of scrapes, but she knew he could get out of them. Every time he got into trouble, he would just pick himself back up with a smile and a soft assurance that he was all right.

But then, when they were children, there was always someone watching him, someone to help him. Or at the very least, Megara was always watching, always ready to run and fetch someone to patch up his wounds. Now, sitting up late, waiting for Linkara to come home, Megara was starting to worry.

She knew that hunting was a dangerous job, and one that took hours, if not days, but Linkara had promised to be home before sunset. Now it was full dark, the moon and stars shining bright, and there had been no sign of him.

Her mother was worried, too. Megara could see it in the way she bit her lip and bent lower over her sewing, peering at the stiches even as the candle burned down. Megara didn’t sew, or clean, or do anything but stare out the window, thinking that at any moment, Linkara would come out of the woods, bearing food for them.

After hours of waiting, her mother looked up and jumped when she realized Megara was still there. “Go to bed, Meg,” her mother said quietly.

Megara turned away from the window. “I was watching for Linkara,” she said.

“Linkara will come home,” her mother said firmly. “You’ll see him in the morning.”

“But…”

“Meg. Now.”

Megara pouted and turned to head into the small bedroom she shared with her mother, but before she had gotten there, there was a sudden commotion from outside, shouting and running. Megara hurried to the window, peering outside, hoping it was Linkara coming home. One of the men brought out a torch and illuminated the scene, and Megara gasped.

A centaur stepped into the village square, huge and powerful, with dark hair and green eyes. The men of the village gathered around him, keeping a safe distance. Several had their bows out.

“What do you want with us, centaur?” the village leader asked loudly.

“I mean you no harm,” the centaur answered, his voice just as loud. “I am returning one of yours who was lost. He is injured and must be seen to immediately.”

The village leader approached warily, going toward the centaur’s back, where a large bundle was lying. After a moment, he turned and nodded. “His home is just across the square,” the village leader said. “You are to approach no other, and if either of the women there is hurt, you will pay.”

“Agreed,” the centaur said. He turned and walked carefully towards their door.

Megara hurried to open it. “Have you found my brother?” she asked eagerly.

“I believe so,” the centaur said, stepping into the house. Megara moved toward him.

It was indeed Linkara slung across his back, pale and unconscious, stained with blood and dirt. Megara’s mother threw down her sewing at once and hurried to help as the centaur bore him into the bedroom. Megara and her mother lifted him onto the bed.

The centaur bent his legs and examined Linkara closely. “My lady, if I could have some water and bandages?” he prompted. Megara’s mother nodded and hurried to fetch them.

Megara moved into a corner, eying the centaur wearily, torn between her fear due to the stories and her desire to help her brother. The centaur hardly glanced at her, being too preoccupied monitoring Linkara’s pulse and breathing. After a moment, Megara found her voice. “Sir?” she said tentatively. “Will he live?”

The centaur glanced at her. “Yes,” he said. “He will live.”

“What happened to him?” Megara asked.

“He was lost,” the centaur said. “And was attacked by the wolves. I stopped them and brought him back here…it’s safe for him here.”

Megara nodded as her mother came back into the room, a bowl of water and several cloths in hand. The centaur thanked her and set to work cleaning the wounds, singing a strange, soft song that instantly put Megara at ease.

Megara watched, transfixed, as the centaur set the cloth aside and turned Linkara over. “Hold him up, my lady,” he commanded. Megara’s mother hastened to do so, supporting Linkara as the centaur wound bandages around his torso and legs. Finally, he was finished and Linkara was laid back on the bed to sleep.

Megara’s mother turned to the centaur. “I must thank you,” she said quietly. “For the safe return of my son.”

“It was no trouble, my lady,” the centaur said, rising from the floor.

“Nevertheless, we are in your debt,” she said. “He is my last son…the others all died alongside their father in the last war. Please, if there is anything you desire of us…”

“I desire to know his name,” the centaur said.

She nodded. “His name is Linkara.”

The centaur smiled. “That is all, my lady. Please, sleep. I know you are weary from waiting. I will watch him to ensure he survives the night.”

“Might we know your name?” she asked. “So that we may properly thank you for delivering him.”

“My name is Spoony,” the centaur said.

“Thank you, Spoony,” she said. “Come, Megara. Your brother is safe.”

Megara followed her mother out of the room, glancing back over her should. Spoony was holding Linkara’s hand, singing in that strange, low language of his, and Megara knew that her brother was indeed, very safe.

*

His voice was soft. Soft and gentle and comforting.

It was miraculous.

Linkara could feel someone holding his hand, someone petting his forehead, a warm presence beside him that was too large to be his mother or sister.

He thought back, trying to remember what had happened. Wolves, he remembered. There had been wolves. And someone had come to save him. Someone on a horse, maybe. He remembered hoof beats.

His lips moved, trying to speak, to ask the identity of his benefactor, but he couldn’t make any noise. But whoever it was seemed to notice him trying.

“Don’t speak,” someone said, a man. Linkara had heard his voice before, but he couldn’t remember where. “You’re safe, and you will heal with time.” Linkara felt someone sit him up and raise a glass to his lips. He felt the cool water wet his mouth and fall down his throat. “There. Now relax.”

Linkara laid back down and felt whoever it was take his hand again. “Who are you?” he managed to whisper.

“My name is Spoony,” the voice said. “You met me last night…well, met isn’t really the right word…but I did save your life…twice, even.”

Linkara remembered. “You’re the centaur? The one who told me to run?”

“Yes,” Spoony said. “But don’t worry. I’ve brought you back to your home.”

Linkara opened his eyes. He was indeed back in his own room, lying in bed, covered in bandages. The centaur was kneeling beside him, looking concerned. “How are you feeling?” Spoony asked.

“I’m all right,” Linkara murmured. “I mean…it hurts, but I’m not…unhappy.”

“Good,” Spoony said. He glanced out the window at the rising sun. “Do you want anything?”

“No,” Linkara said. “No, this is enough.”

Spoony nodded and began to sing his strange, calming song. Linkara listened for a moment before sleep overtook him again.


	3. Chapter 3

The next week was spent with Linkara still in bed, drifting in and out of consciousness, though he did improve every day. Spoony hardly left his side, tending to him in any way he could. It occurred to Linkara a few times to ask what the centaur hoped to gain by helping him, but he could never find the words. He was grateful to Spoony, and that was enough.

His mother and Megara were fearful of Spoony at first, but they soon grew accustomed to his presence. If anything, they were grateful that he had saved Linkara, and that he had taken the task of caring for him so they could get on with their work without having to worry. Megara, being a mere girl of thirteen, didn’t have as many tasks to do, so she started spending long hours with Spoony and Linkara, when he was coherent, asking a million questions about the centaurs that Spoony was only too happy to answer. Linkara worried that the centaur would grow tired of her, but he never expressed any sort of impatience or disdain.

“I apologize for my sister’s curiosity,” Linkara said one night after Megara had gone to bed.

Spoony smiled slightly. “She is still a child and she has never met one like me. It is only natural that she should want to know more.”

“I don’t want her to bother you.”

“She doesn’t,” Spoony assured him. “If anything, she amuses me. She will make someone a fine wife one day.”

Linkara nodded slowly. “She will,” he said. “And that day may be coming soon…she is hardly a child anymore. Soon, she will be a woman, and I will have to find her a husband.”

“Why must you find one?” Spoony asked. “Can she not choose one for herself?”

“She can,” Linkara said. “But she has expressed no interest in any of the boys in the village, and I want to ensure that she will be cared for should anything happen to me…as you saw, I’m hardly a great hunter, and even worse as a fighter.”

“I’m sure she will find someone,” Spoony assured him. “She’s still young. There is plenty of time for her to find someone she likes.” He hesitated. “What about you? Do you have a girl lined up?”

Linkara laughed. “If I did, don’t you think she’d be sitting here with me?” he asked. “I don’t have any thoughts in that direction.”

Spoony nodded. “Fair enough.” He studied Linkara carefully. “I think you will be able to get up tomorrow. Nothing strenuous, but you’ll at least be able to walk about a bit.”

Linkara smiled. “Good. I’d like to be out of bed.”

*

The next day, Linkara was indeed able to stand, though he was very unsteady on his feet. Spoony smiled to see him walk a few feet, but after only an hour’s exercise, the centaur insisted he go back to bed.

“But…I must go out,” Linkara muttered. “We need food…”

“I’ll take care of it,” Spoony assured him.

“They won’t let you come back if you leave.”

“They will if I stay away from them.” The centaur petted Linkara’s hair gently. “Trust me.”

Linkara didn’t have the strength to argue as Spoony left the house, giving instructions to his mother and Megara as he went.

Linkara sighed and lay back down. Spoony was right, of course. Linkara was a terrible hunter even when he was at full health. Now he could only stand for an hour, and even that hurt his legs. But he didn’t want Spoony to leave him, not even for a few minutes. His mother and Megara were good and knew how to tend him, but they weren’t the same. Their hands were too small, too scared. They didn’t pet him the same way Spoony did, didn’t sing as sweetly as he did. Even though Linkara was certain Spoony had an ulterior motive—no centaur ever did anything out of kindness—he couldn’t help but trust him and enjoy his company.

As soon as Spoony was gone, Linkara’s mother was by his side. “We must leave,” she hissed. “Before he returns to claim you.”

“Claim me?” Linkara repeated.

“He saved your life,” his mother said. “You are bound to him. Hurry!”

Linkara stared at her. “No,” he said. “I am bound to him. I will not flee.”

His mother’s eyes flashed. “I won’t lose my last son,” she said. “Least of all to a centaur!”

“Mother!” Megara said in a scolding voice from the doorway. “If not for that centaur, you would have lost your son anyway!” She went and sat next to Linkara on the bed. “We, too, are bound to him. But if you wish to leave, leave. We will wait.”

Their mother glared at them a moment before she sank into a chair. “You’re right,” she muttered. “Forgive me…I was thinking selfishly.”

“It’s all right, Mother,” Linkara said. “But please, trust Spoony. I know it’s difficult, but I feel certain that he is good.”

*

Spoony didn’t take too long in the woods. He didn’t want to leave Linkara for too long, nor did he want the other centaurs to realize what he was up to. Not that they would object to Spoony helping a human—they would merely laugh at the fact that Spoony had asked for nothing in return.

By sundown, Spoony had caught a deer and several rabbits, enough meat for a few weeks. He headed back toward the village. The men on the streets glared as he passed, but none spoke as he went straight back to Linkara’s home and laid the meat at his mother’s feet.

“I hope this will assure we do not starve,” Spoony said to her.

“It will be sufficient,” she said tightly. “Thank you.”

“How is he?” Spoony asked as they set about cleaning the meat.

“Sleeping for now,” she answered. “Meg’s watching him.”

Spoony nodded. “Good.”

She glanced sharply at him. “What are your intentions?” she asked quietly.

Spoony sighed. He had expected it, really. “I have no intentions beyond ensuring that he is made well again,” he promised.

“You will not claim him?”

“Not unless he wishes to be claimed.”

“He doesn’t. He won’t.” She refused to look at Spoony. “He won’t leave me like the others.”

Spoony didn’t answer her. He understood her distrust.

Once dinner was cooking, Spoony returned to the bedroom. Megara looked up and smiled as he entered. “I think he’ll wake in a moment,” she whispered.

“Thank you,” Spoony said. “I’ll watch him.”

“Are you not tired?” she asked.

“No,” Spoony said. “I’m not.”

Megara nodded and went to help her mother as Spoony lay down beside the bed and touched Linkara’s forehead lightly. He had to admit that the boy was beautiful, even when he was so pale and still so weak. Perhaps his mother’s fears weren’t unfounded. Spoony couldn’t deny that given the chance, he would take Linkara…

No. He couldn’t think like that. He would never harm this boy. Spoony didn’t know why, but he felt certain that there was meaning in their meeting, and he would not sacrifice it to his own desires.


	4. Chapter 4

It was only a few weeks later that Linkara was fully capable of returning to life as usual. He probably could have started sooner, but he hadn’t, knowing that his recovery meant that Spoony would leave.  
  
  
Nevertheless, he finally managed to get moving again, knowing that he couldn’t rely on the centaur forever. With that in mind, Linkara gathered his bow and arrows and prepared to go out hunting again.  
  
  
Spoony stood by the door and waited for him. The centaur had promised to accompany him into the woods to ensure he did not meet with any more misfortune. Linkara was glad, not just because he didn’t want to become lost again, but also because it could be the last time he spent with Spoony.  
  
  
As they walked away from the village and into the woods, Linkara spoke his thoughts. “I owe you a great debt,” he said.  
  
  
Spoony waved his hand. “Don’t worry about it.”  
  
  
“No.” Linkara looked at the centaur steadily. “My father always taught me to pay the debts I owe. So…what would you have of me? I know that my money means nothing to you, and that you are not in need of food…but I will offer you whatever you ask.” Though he spoke the words calmly, in his mind Linkara begged _please don’t say Meg…please don’t ask for Meg…_  
  
  
Spoony took a breath. “I cannot return to your village again. Your elders will not permit it and I must return to my own village. But if you so insist…I would have you accompany me.”  
  
  
Linkara let out the breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. “I will do so,” he promised. “But I ask a day or two to make arrangements for my family.”  
  
  
Spoony nodded. “That is agreeable. When you are finished here, you may return to your village and I will return to fetch you in two days.” He hesitated. “Please understand, Linkara…I do not ask you to come because I wish to hurt you, or to use you. I ask you to come because…because I have grown very fond of you.”  
  
  
Linkara smiled. “I feel the same,” he admitted. “And I would not promise to come if I were afraid.”  
  
  
They continued in silence after that. They hunted together, in the end managing to down a doe and several rabbits, enough to last Linkara’s mother and Meg for a while. As the sun began to set, Spoony walked Linkara to the edge of the woods.  
  
  
“Remember,” Spoony said. “Two days.”  
  
  
Linkara nodded. “I’ll be here.” With that, he headed home.  
  
  
His mother was waiting. “Has the centaur gone?” she asked.  
  
  
Linkara hesitated. He had to tell her sometime. “For now,” he said. “In two days, he’s coming back, and I’m going with him.”  
  
  
His mother clutched at her heart. “But…”  
  
  
“I owe him my life.” Linkara pulled his mother close. “Don’t worry. I’ll arrange things for you and Meg.”  
  
  
"I can't allow you to throw away your life this way."  
  
  
"I'm not throwing my life away." Linkara smiled. "I want to go, Mother. I love him."  
  
  
She didn't say anything more.  
  
  
*  
  
  
The next morning, Linkara was out early. He only had two days to arrange everything and it would take a lot of time.  
  
  
The first stop was to a certain house in the village, the home of one of the elders who had a large family. Linkara knocked at the door, hoping someone was awake.  
  
  
The door opened and the elder's wife peered out. "Yes?" she asked in a weary but gentle voice.  
  
  
"Good morning," Linkara said. "I wish to speak with your husband."  
  
  
The woman nodded and led Linkara into the house before going to fetch her husband. He came down a moment later. "A bit early, is it not?" he commented.  
  
  
"I'm in a hurry," Linkara said. "But I have a proposal for you."  
  
  
The Elder raised his eyebrows. "I'm listening."  
  
  
"I believe last year, you proposed that Meg marry your youngest son?" Linkara began. "And I told you it was too early to be thinking of that?"  
  
  
"I recall," the elder said. "Has your position changed?"  
  
  
"It has," Linkara said. "I find that I must leave the village soon and I wish to ensure my mother and sister are well care for. So I propose that, if Meg is married to your son when she reaches the proper age, you look after her until then."  
  
  
The Elder considered him for a moment. "It sounds agreeable," he finally said. "My wife will appreciate the extra help with the little ones. And we will take in your mother as well if you wish."  
  
  
Linkara let out a sigh. "That is very kind," he  said. "Thank you."  
  
  
He and the elder talked for a few more minutes and then Linkara left to attend to the rest of his business.  
  
  
*  
  
  
At dawn on the third day, Linkara was up and packed. He had already moved his mother and Megara to the home of the  elder and Linkara did not wish to linger.  
  
  
Megara had been less than thrilled ahem Linkara informed get of her prospective husband. "I am not a piece of property!" she protested.  
  
  
"It was the best solution," Linkara told her. "And is the boy really so disagreeable?"  
  
  
"No," she  admitted. "But you could have asked me before you promised!"  
  
  
"I'm sorry, Meg," Linkara sighed. "But I had little other choice." He forced himself to smile. "Don't worry. You have another year or two before the marriage. Plenty of time to get to know him and his family."  
  
  
She sighed and nodded. "All right." She embraced him. "Come visit," she commanded. "Whenever you can."  
  
  
They both knew it was impossible, but Linkara smiled anyway. "Of course," he said.  
  
  
As he walked into the forest, he did wonder if he would every see her again.  
  
  
Spoony was waiting for him just in the woods. "Are you ready?" he asked.  
  
  
Linkara nodded. "I am."  
  
  
Spoony offered his hand. Linkara took it and they walked into the forest together.


	5. Chapter 5

As night fell, they reached the centaurs’ village. They had not spoken in several hours, but as they drew nearer, Linkara instinctively moved closer to Spoony. Whatever he said, and no matter how hard he tried to hide it, he was still apprehensive about the other centaurs.  
  
  
Spoony sensed his fear and smiled. “Don’t worry,” he whispered. “You’re mine, and they don’t touch what belongs to other centaurs.”  
  
  
"I know," Linkara murmured. "It's still just a bit odd for me... I'm sorry."  
  
  
"You don't need to be sorry," Spoony said. "I understand." He took Linkara's hand. "I'm with you. And I will never leave your side."  
  
  
Linkara nodded and took a deep breath as Spoony led him into the village. He kept his eyes down, not wanting to meet the gaze of the other centaurs as they approached.  
  
  
“Well, well,” one said. “Look who’s back. And he brought a pet.”  
  
  
The others laughed and Linkara tensed, but did not speak. It was going to be hard enough to live with them without opening hostilities.  
  
  
“So you decided he was worth keeping?” the eldest centaur asked.  
  
  
“Yes,” Spoony said firmly. “I did. But he’s mine, understand? None of you are to touch him.”  
  
  
“You mean you won’t share?” another asked. “Pity. He looks like he could take anything we give him.”  
  
  
Linkara shuddered, but Spoony only gripped his hand tighter. “He’s mine. I saved him, I get to keep him.” With that, Spoony led Linkara firmly to a small structure on the edge of the village.  
  
  
It wasn’t like the homes Linkara was used to in his village. The hut was more of a dome, more primitive and artless than he was used to, but it was at least sturdy and kept the wind at bay. Spoony took Linkara into the only room and gestured for him to sit down on the nest-like bed in the corner. “It’s not much,” he admitted. “At least, compared to what you had. But it’s enough for me.”  
  
  
Linkara nodded. “It’s fine,” he said. “I mean…I don’t need much. I’ve never had anything…anything worth having except my family.”  
  
  
Spoony lay down beside him. “And now you don’t have that.”  
  
  
It was said simply, without emotion, a mere statement of fact. And that made Linkara realize what he had done, what he had left behind, and that was then the tears started to fall.  
  
  
Spoony immediately pulled Linkara into his arms, holding him and stroking him gently. Linkara leaned on the centaur and cried on his shoulder until he couldn’t cry anymore.  
  
  
“Do you want to go back?” Spoony asked quietly.  
  
  
Linkara shook his head. “I can’t,” he said. “I made my choice…and I won’t change my mind. I just…I’ll miss them.”  
  
  
“I know,” Spoony said. “And I’m sorry.”  
  
  
Linkara didn’t speak again. Spoony touched his shoulder lightly before rising and retrieving something that looked like bread and passing it to Linkara. “Here. Eat this.”  
  
  
Linkara accepted it, though he found it was rather unlike any of the bread he was used to. It was drier, and sweeter, but he found that he still liked it well enough, once Spoony also passed him a cup of water.  
  
  
“I hope…I hope you can still be happy here,” Spoony said quietly. “In spite of all that.”  
  
  
“I’ll try,” Linkara said. “And I’ll do whatever you ask of me.”  
  
  
Spoony studied him for a long moment. “You may regret saying that one day,” he finally said. “But for now, you must rest. Life here is difficult, and you will have to pull your own weight if you wish to survive.”  
  
  
Linkara nodded. “I…I understand.” He blushed slightly. “I…I’ll do my best, but…I’m not strong. I’m not a great hunter. I’m not terribly fast, or clever, or anything. The only thing I can say is that I’m stubborn and I won’t give up.”  
  
  
“That’s fine,” Spoony said gently. “That’s more than enough.” He lay down beside Linkara. “Good night, Linkara.”  
  
  
Linkara leaned on the centaur. He was warm and strong and comforting. “Good night, Spoony.”  
  
  
*  
  
  
The next few days were difficult. Linkara quickly learned that the centaurs, in spite of their raucous ways at night, were hard workers in the daylight, hunting and gathering and building and debating, and that anyone who expected to stay in the village was going to do something useful.  
  
  
At first, Linkara had assumed that he would stay with Spoony at all times, but it was made clear that Spoony’s role in the village as a hunter, was not one that Linkara was adept for. He was a deplorable hunter by human standards—if he went out with the centaurs, with their increased speed and sharper senses, he would be entirely useless.  
  
  
Spoony did find him a job to do, chpping firewood, something that was really hard to do badly. Linkara did the task faithfully and well, and was grateful for it. It required him to get away from the village, but not go too far into the woods. Linkara was glad not to be around the other centaurs too often. True to Spoony’s word, none of them attempted to harm him, but Linkara still didn’t like the looks they gave him.  
  
  
In the evenings, the centaurs would all gather around the fire to talk and debate and make decisions for the village. Linkara did not attend these meetings. He wasn’t one of them, and he had no right to voice his opinion. His knowledge and perceptions about the world were vastly different from theirs, and anything he might have said would have probably been laughed at. During those time, he would usually stay in Spoony’s small hut, cooking or cleaning or finding other useful things to occupy his time until Spoony returned and they lay down together.  
  
  
It was a dull existence, and Linkara was often referred to as “pet” or “whore” by the others, but that didn’t bother him, and as time went on, he found that life with the centaurs wasn’t so terrible. At any rate, he didn’t feel that he was in any danger from them.  
  
  
And he was with Spoony. Even after a few months of knowing each other, they had formed a bond that Linkara could neither explain nor deny. He had called it “love” before, and he supposed that was accurate, though it didn’t seem to cover just what Spoony meant to him. Spoony protected him, took care of him, kept him warm each night, and was always looking out for Linkara’s well-being. “Love” was inadequate. Linkara was completely lost on the centaur, and he only wished there was a way he could express it better.  
  
  
A few weeks after he had arrived in the village, Spoony spoke to him as they lay down at night. “Tomorrow is midsummer,” he said.  
  
  
“Oh,” Linkara answered. “Is that good?”  
  
  
“It is for us,” Spoony said. “It is a time of rebirth and celebration. Centaurs are summer creatures, those who love the sun…and any excuse to carouse late into the night.”  
  
  
“What does that mean for me?” Linkara asked.  
  
  
“It means no work for anyone,” Spoony answered. “Including you.” He ran a hand over Linkara’s bare shoulder. “It also means you should be wary. I will not forbid you from going outside…you should go outside and enjoy the sun. But I would caution you to stay away from any centaur who has had too much wine, and to stay close to me if at all possible. They shouldn’t hurt you, but on midsummer…they lose control a bit more.”  
  
  
Linkara nodded. “I’ll be careful,” he promised.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Spoony hadn’t been lying. The next day, Linkara was woken early by a joyous shout as the party began. He groaned and tried to go back to sleep, but Spoony nudged him.  
  
  
“Come on,” he said. “You won’t be able to sleep through this, so you might as well get in the spirit of it.”  
  
  
Linkara sighed and got up, pulling on his tunic and grabbing a bit of bread. “As long as the spirit of it doesn’t end in a raging headache, I think I can do that,” he said.  
  
  
Spoony laughed. “Relax. I know how to take care of those.”  
  
  
Linkara smiled as they went out and joined the throng.  
  
  
Most of the day, Linkara stayed near the edges of the frenzy, sipping at wine and only speaking when spoken to, which wasn’t often. He was content to stand in the shade of the trees and watch the spectacle, the centaurs dancing and laughing and enjoying themselves. Linkara knew he had no part in it. He wasn’t one of them, and he never would be, not really. He was an outsider, and intruder, and that feeling was only cemented by seeing them celebrate, seeing a group of females, bare-breasted and just as brash as the males, come in from a different community to join in, seeing them all bonded. A few times, Spoony came over and told him he could join in, but Linkara declined. He knew the gesture was meaningless, because if he joined, he was only sure to be teased and taunted. Better that he stay on the edges, away from them. He was fine. Really.  
  
  
And it was amazing to watch. The centaurs, having the advantage of four legs, could dance in much more intricate ways than Linkara had ever seen in his own village. The females were all decked in flowers, running through their hair and artistically over their bodies, showing them off to their greatest advantage. Their music was odd, played on pipe instruments Linkara had never heard, which were higher-pitched than the type he was used to. It was fast and energized, never slowing down for a second, not even for the musicians to breathe. Linkara had a hard time picking out a melody, but the harmonies were enough to keep him interested. The wine they made was spicier than what Linkara had in his own village, and it seemed much, much stronger. Linkara had to be careful with it, not wanting to pass out drunk with a large group of lustful, intoxicated centaurs nearby. It was thrilling enough to watch without being part of it.  
  
  
As dusk fell, though, Linkara had had enough spectacle for the day, and he made to slip quietly back into Spoony’s hut. However, his movement from where he had been sitting all day only attracted attention and a large, blond-haired centaur ambled over to him. “What’s the matter, pet?” he asked, his words slurred. “Not enjoying yourself?”  
  
  
Linkara swallowed heavily and took a step back. “I’m just a bit tired,” he said carefully, not wanting to offend.  
  
  
“Tired? On midsummer?” The centaur laughed. “Or lustful? Going home to wait for your provider? To prepare to pay for your keep?”  
  
  
Linkara took several breaths. “No,” he said. “It’s not like that…I’m not…we aren’t…” He didn’t know quite what to say to explain it.  
  
  
The centaur laughed again, stepping toward Linkara. “Don’t try to deny it,” he hissed. “No centaur ever helps a human for selfless reasons. You’re giving him something…and a pathetic little boy like you can’t offer much.” He eyed Linkara hungrily. “Except for a pretty little body.”  
  
  
Linkara was backed into a tree at this point, trying not to show fear. “I owe him a debt,” he said quietly. “I owe him, and there’s nothing…”  
  
  
The centaur pushed Linkara against the tree, pinning him by the wrists. “Nothing?” he whispered. “I wouldn’t say that…the way he looks at you…you’re just a little whore, there for the taking.”  
  
  
Linkara struggled. “Please,” he said. “It’s not…I’m not…we can’t, even if he wanted…”  
  
  
“I wouldn’t say you can’t,” the centaur said. “We’ve had humans before…they don’t last long, but we definitely can.”  
  
  
“Let me go!” Linkara shouted.  
  
  
“You’re here to serve, aren’t you?” the centaur asked. “So serve me.”  
  
  
Linkara closed his eyes, whimpering, but before anything else happened, there was a thudding of hooves. “Hey!” came Spoony’s sweet and all too welcome voice. “Let him go!”  
  
  
The other centaur turned. “Why, Spoony?” he asked. “He’s a whore, isn’t he? Aren’t you going to share?”  
  
  
Spoony growled. “He’s mine, Callias. And you know I don’t like to share.”  
  
  
Callias looked like he might argue more, but a glare from Spoony made him let go of Linkara and saunter away. Spoony looked at Linkara, who was breathing shallowly as if trying not to pass out. “Come,” he said. “We’re going home.”  
  
  
Linkara followed Spoony gratefully back to their small but friendly hut—and when had it become theirs, anyway? Linkara wasn’t sure, but it was all he had, so he supposed he had to accept it.  
  
  
Back inside, Spoony looked at Linkara frantically. “Are you hurt?” he asked.  
  
  
“No,” Linkara assured him. “Just shaken.”  
  
  
Concern quickly turned to anger as Spoony started pacing. “This is my fault,” he muttered. “I shouldn’t have made you go out…should have known those assholes would be too drunk to know better…”  
  
  
“Spoony,” Linkara said. “Don’t…don’t blame yourself. I could have refused to go. And until then, it was…it was wonderful to see.” He went over and placed a calm hand on Spoony’s flank, petting the horse half of him in a way he knew the centaur loved. “Your people are so alive…so happy with something as simple as the sun. I think humans could learn much from them, if only they were willing.”  
  
  
Spoony smiled. “Perhaps you’re right,” he said. “But this has made it clear…” He took a deep breath. “You do not belong here. And you never will.”  
  
  
Linkara withdrew his hand and turned away. “I know,” he said quietly. “I know I do not belong among your people…in your world” He took a deep breath. “I will return to my village tomorrow. I…I am glad that we met, even if we will not meet again.”  
  
  
Spoony put a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Who says we will not meet again?” he asked. “I do not wish to let you go, but I know that we cannot live together.”  
  
  
“So what can we do?” Linkara asked. “I can no more grow a horse’s body than you can lose it. Your village will destroy me, and mine would not tolerate you. There is no place in Greece where humans and centaurs exist peacefully, and unless you are willing to sail across the sea with me, we will not find peace together. So either I leave you tonight, or I die by the hands of some drunken centaur later.”  
  
  
Spoony was quiet for a long moment. “You are right when you say we cannot change our bodies,” he finally said. “But I cannot lose you. I’ve worked too hard to bring you here. I love you, Linkara. I have for weeks, and I cannot let you go.”  
  
  
“So you would have me hurt?”  
  
  
“I am a centaur, Linkara,” he said. “It is my nature to be selfish, and impatient, and greedy. I take what I want, and if I cannot, I do everything I can to get it. And what I want is you…not just your presence and your bond, but you, physically, mentally, in any way I can have you. But I can’t, not without destroying you in the process.”  
  
  
“Then you must destroy me,” Linkara said bitterly. “Because I love you as well. You’ve been kind…and gentle, in spite of your inclinations. I want to stay with you, and I want to be with you, but I don’t have the strength.” There were tears in his eyes now, but he resolutely walked over to the bed and stripped off his tunic. “So destroy me, Spoony. My life is yours.”  
  
  
Spoony looked at him, this beautiful boy, tanned from his days working outside, and stronger now from carrying wood. He loved him, blue eyes and soft muscle, and his heart broke to see him, offering himself as an object, something to be broken and thrown away without a second thought. Slowly, Spoony walked over to him and knelt beside him. He ran a hand down Linkara’s body and the boy shivered, but otherwise did not move.  
  
  
Spoony withdrew his hand. “I can’t,” he whispered. “I won’t.” He was silent for another moment. “There is one other option,” he finally said. “We can go to the Gods.”  
  
  
Linkara stared at him. “The Gods?” he repeated. “You mean, go to the temple, sacrifice a goat, and ask them to make me a centaur, or you a human?”  
“Why not?” Spoony asked. “They’ve granted stupider favors in the past.”  
  
  
Linkara laughed softly. “Don’t mention it to them,” he said. He thought for a moment. “It may be our only chance,” he finally said. “I mean…worst that happens is they will refuse.”  
  
  
“No,” Spoony said. “The worst that happens is that they’re annoyed and turn us both into insects.”  
  
  
Linkara smiled. “I would rather be an insect with you than be kept apart like this.”  
  
  
Spoony nodded. “All right,” he said. “We leave in the morning.”  
  
  
Linkara nodded back before moving over to make room for Spoony. The centaur lay down beside him. “Good night, dearest Linkara,” he whispered.  
  
  
“Good night,” Linkara whispered back. “My darling, darling Spoony.”


	6. Chapter 6

Spoony woke Linkara as soon as the sun rose. The boy grumbled a bit, but dressed and accepted the breakfast offered him. They didn’t speak much as they packed their scant belongings, though as they were going to leave, Spoony let out a wistful sigh.

Linkara looked concerned. “Don’t feel you have to go for me,” he said. “You owe me nothing.”

Spoony shook his head. “This is what I want,” he said. “I just…I’ve never lived anywhere else. It will be strange, leaving it behind.”

Linkara took his hand. “It may not be forever,” he said.

Spoony nodded. “You’re right,” he said. And with that, they turned and left.

Spoony led the way through the forest, guiding Linkara by the hand. They travelled fairly slowly, not speaking much. There was no need.

As the day wore on, Linkara finally spoke. “So what exactly are we going to ask for?” he asked. “My world or yours?”

Spoony was silent for a long time. “Doesn’t matter,” he finally said. “Either will be difficult on one of us. But as long as we’re together…we’ll be all right.”

“So we just go in and ask for a way to be together?” Linkara said. “Spoony, there are so many ways that could go wrong. If we anger them at all, they could turn us into deer to be hunted, or fish to be caught, or bind us in a tree…assuming they don’t kill us outright!”

“I know,” Spoony said. “But I cannot ask for you to become one of us anymore than you can ask it of me.”

Linkara sighed. “I know,” he said. “But letting them decide…”

“Letting them decide will ensure that neither of us is angry with the other,” Spoony said. “And with both our groups distrustful of the other, it would be best if we did not fight.”

Linkara nodded his agreement and the fell silent once more.

They travelled all day, only stopping when it grew too dark to continue. Spoony shot a few rabbits while Linkara took the axe he had brought from the village to cut firewood. He knew the centaurs would miss it, but the only other weapon he had was his bow, and he didn’t trust himself to use it well at the best of times, let alone under pressure. An axe was better. Easier for him to wield confidently.

After a silent but filling dinner, they lay down to sleep. Linkara asked if one should keep watch, but Spoony shook his head. “I sleep lightly, and few things dare attack a centaur.”

Linkara nodded as he curled up beside Spoony and fell asleep.

*

They travelled for several days, stopping only at night. They spoke often of many things, and were silent just as often. Occasionally, when Linkara grew too weary to go on, Spoony would invite him to sit on the centaur’s back and ride for a while. Linkara worried that he was too heavy, that Spoony would tire quickly, but the centaur always laughed and told him it was nothing to him. Linkara tried not to show how much he enjoyed it, even when he rode long after he was ready to walk again.

Spoony never minded. He just kept moving, singing in the language of the centaurs as they travelled. Linkara listened to every word, even if he understood none of it. When Spoony’s voice grew weary, Linkara would take over, singing the songs he had learned in his village, and while he knew they weren’t as pretty as the centaur’s songs, Spoony seemed to appreciate them nonetheless.

One night, as they stopped to sleep, Linkara tentatively asked Spoony what his songs meant.

Spoony stared into the fire for a long time before answering. “Our songs tell our stories,” he finally said. “Our history, our legends. They are similar to yours, I think, but from the view of my people.” He paused for a moment. “I know what you think of us, what your people say of mine. But it isn’t true…at least, it isn’t entirely true. Yes, we are selfish. Yes, we are loud. We’re lustful, and we enjoy our drinks and music. But those things are not bad to us. We see it as living our lives to the absolute fullest, for though we’re immortal, there is always so much to love. Everything we see is worth celebrating, and worth having in our lives. Sometimes, we don’t know the best way to love things, though, and we end up destroying them. But that is not so different from your people. The difference is that we accept it and move forward, while you dwell on the small losses and forget to live.”

Linkara was quiet for a moment. “You may be right,” he said. “But we can’t afford to be selfish. If my people don’t help each other, we won’t survive. Our lives are short enough already. Maybe we do dwell on the small things too much, but they seem so big to us.”

Spoony nodded. “It always seems that way,” he agreed.

*

A few days later, they reached the temple. It was a small, out-of-the-way building, very old and falling into disrepair, but a temple nonetheless.

“It’s the one the centaurs use,” Spoony said. “The others are for the humans, and I hardly think I could enter one.”

“Can I enter here?” Linkara asked.

“You can,” Spoony said. “You are with me.” He took Linkara’s hand and led him inside.

They said their prayers carefully, making sure to give honor to each god, before Spoony raised his voice.

“Oh, Great Gods, we call on thee to beg a favor of you.” He took a breath. “I, Centaur Spoony, love this man, Linkara, and we cannot find a place to be accepted. We ask for a way to be together in peace.”

There was a moment of silence, and then a loud rumbling noise as the statues around all opened their eyes. Linkara grasped Spoony’s hand, looking terrified.

“We hear you,” the statue of Apollo said in a deep, echoing voice. “And your wish will be granted. But first, you must help us.”

“We’ll do whatever you ask!” Linkara shouted.

“Good,” Apollo said. “You are to seek the city of Delphi. There, you will find a group of savage beasts are attacking the city—the vrykolakas. Slay them and restore the city. Then we will grant your request.”


	7. Chapter 7

“What are vrykolakas?” Linkara asked. He and Spoony had set out at once to do the bidding of the Gods and were now three days into their journey to Delphi.  
  
  
Spoony took a moment to answer. “They are horrid monsters,” he finally said. “Undead creatures that rise from the grave to feed upon the living. They resemble wolfmen, but their fangs are long, their claws sharp. They drain blood and rip flesh…they are truly a menace.”  
  
  
“Do you know how to defeat them?” Linkara asked.  
  
  
“It’s simple enough if you find them on the right day,” Spoony said. “You must merely burn the body as it rests…the trouble is if you destroy one, the others are bound to wake up, and then we’ll have a fight.”  
  
  
Linkara nodded. “I am ready to fight for you,” he said.  
  
  
“And I for you,” Spoony answered. “But I don’t know…our chances are low if the problem is big enough to truly trouble the entire city…and no offense, but you aren’t exactly a great fighter.”  
  
  
“Maybe not,” Linkara agreed. “But I can use an axe pretty well…if they come too close.”  
  
  
“I would not have you hurt,” Spoony said.  
  
  
“I know,” Linkara answered. “But any injury I suffer will be worth the prize.”  
  
  
*  
  
  
The journey was long, but not unbearable. They moved more quickly now, eager to appease the gods, but they did stop fairly early each day. Spoony began to teach Linkara to fight better. It was a bit difficult, given their obvious differences, but as Spoony pointed out, vrykolakas were hardly humanoid and Linkara would need to know how to fight a variety of things.  
  
  
And as they travelled, Linkara did grow stronger, able to walk longer and help more around camp. And while he wasn’t a great fighter, he did improve steadily. Spoony was pleased with him, and with every passing day, more and more certain about his decision to go with this boy.  
  
  
And when they lay at night, Linkara leaning on him, it was peaceful. Right. Comforting, in a way, even if they could do more than sleep side-by-side right now. Spoony wished that could be different, that he could have Linkara completely. But he knew he couldn’t. Biological differences made that impossible to do without causing serious harm, and while most members of his species wouldn’t care, Spoony could never bring himself to hurt Linkara.  
  
  
But that didn’t stop their relationship from taking new forms. Spoony well remembered the day when, in a bout of frustration over training, he had pinned Linkara to a tree and kissed him breathless, their bare chests pressed close together—the heat had caused Linkara to strip down to the most basic of clothing.  
  
  
Linkara had melted into it, clutching at Spoony’s shoulders. They stayed that way for several minutes before pulling apart. Linkara looked at Spoony for several minutes before speaking. “We must get to Delphi,” he said.  
  
  
*  
  
  
“Spoony?” Linkara asked one night as they lay together.  
  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
  
“Why?”  
  
  
“Why what?”  
  
  
Linkara took a breath. “Why are you doing this? Why do you love me so much that you would risk everything to be with me?”  
  
  
Spoony moved so he could look at him. “Is it not obvious?”  
  
  
“Not to me,” Linkara said.  
  
  
Spoony was silent for a moment, choosing his words carefully. “You are beautiful,” he said. “Not just in body, but in mind as well. You are determined, and kind, and more open-minded than many of your kind. I knew, when I first saw you in the forest, that there was something special about you…and I am glad now that I know what it is. You complete me, in a way no one else ever has, and I am so, so happy I found you…and that you agreed to stay with me.”  
  
  
Linkara nodded. “I could say the same of you,” he said. He turned his head and kissed Spoony, slow and deep. “Gods, I love you.”  
  
  
“I know,” Spoony said. “And I, you. And whatever happens in Delphi, that will not change.”  
  
  
*  
  
  
The heat had just began to abate and the leaves were showing the first spots of red. But they finally stared down over the city of Delphi.  
  
  
It did look quieter and tenser than Linkara would have expected, and it was with more fear than he would have liked to admit that he took Spoony’s hand. “Are you ready?” he asked.  
  
  
“I am,” Spoony said. “I only hope we can enter the city without being chased away.”  
  
  
Linkara nodded. “Well,” he said. “All we can do is try.”  
  
  
They kissed once before they walked down to the city together.


	8. Chapter 8

As they entered the city of Delphi, Linkara couldn’t help but feel how tense Spoony was. He understood. It was never easy entering the city of another people.

And indeed, as they walked through the streets, many people stopped and turned, staring at the centaur and whispering among themselves. Linkara would have loved to run, but he knew he couldn’t. Spoony only held his head high and stared back at the people, daring them to say a word.

They reached the town square, where the people all just watched them silently. It was rather disconcerting. Linkara looked anxiously at Spoony. “Now what?” he asked.

Spoony grinned at him. “Now we make a grand speech about how we plan to deliver them from evil.”

“Right,” Linkara muttered before he raised his voice. “People of Delphi!” he called. “We come with…tidings. My name is Linkara, and my companion is called Spoony. We have been sent by the Gods to deliver you from the evil that plagues your fair city!”

There was a moment of silence, during which the people of Delphi looked at each other in confusion and Spoony had to work hard to keep himself from laughing, before a man in finer clothes than the rest stepped into view. “Gentlemen!” he said. “As the senator of Delphi, I welcome you most heartily!”

*

Once the senator had welcomed them, the people had softened toward them both considerably. Spoony could only assume it was because they were there to rid them of the vrykolakas and that they would be thrown out the moment the task was done, but he would still take their hospitality while he could. As it was, he and Linkara had been taken into the senator’s home, given and fairly nice room, and fed dinner before the senator even thought about getting to business.

But once they had eaten, the senator began to speak. “So,” he said. “You have come to fight the vrykolakas.”

“Yes,” Linkara said. “It is the task the Gods have given us.”

“Why else would you face such a challenge?” the senator asked. “But be warned—they are not creatures for ordinary men to face.”

“So I’ve been told,” Linkara said. “But we must face them anyway.”

“When do they sleep?” Spoony asked.

The senator nodded. “For six nights, they walk the streets, knocking on doors and calling for the people. Whoever is foolish enough to open to them becomes one of them. But on the seventh day, they rest in their graves. That is the day you must attack…but should you kill one, the others will awaken. And I ask that you not burn my city to the ground attempting to defeat them.”

“We come to save Delphi, not to destroy it,” Spoony said. “The Gods would not be pleased if we were to harm your people.”

The senator smiled. “Very well,” he said. “This is the sixth night. Tomorrow, I will ensure the people are all inside and you shall face them.”

“Thank you,” Linkara said. “We shall do our best…and should we fail, I beg you to destroy our bodies to ensure we don’t become like them.”

“That I will grant you,” the senator said.

*

The senator was right. As Linkara lay awake that night—he couldn’t sleep due to nerves at his task for the next day—he heard someone come to the front door. He rose from where he and Spoony lay together and padded down the hall quietly.

There was a knock and a ghostly voice called out. “Linkara!”

Meg. The voice sounded like Meg. Linkara knew that it couldn’t be, but maybe…maybe she had come…maybe she had followed, she could be in trouble, she could be hurt…

He started to move forward, but then someone caught his arm. He turned to see the senator standing behind him. “Hush,” the senator whispered. “It’s one of their tricks…to make you believe it’s someone who loves you so you’ll open to them. They’ll move on in a moment.”

Linkara glanced at the door but did not move, and a moment later, soft footsteps were heard wandering away. “I’m sorry,” Linkara whispered. “I just thought…”

“I know,” the senator said. “My wife was taken the same way…she thought she heard our daughter out there…our daughter who died as a child. She opened the door…three days later…”

Linkara nodded. “I’m sorry.”

The senator nodded back. “Who was it for you?”

“My sister,” Linkara admitted. “The sister I left behind.”

The senator looked at Linkara carefully. “Go back to bed,” he ordered. “Your centaur will wonder.”

Linkara blushed, but returned to his room and lay down beside Spoony. The centaur stirred. “So they came,” he said.

“Yes,” Linkara said. “But they’re gone now.” He leaned on Spoony and closed his eyes. “Sorry for waking you.”

“No need to be sorry,” Spoony said.

They were quiet for a moment before Linkara spoke again. “Spoony?”

“Hmm?”

“What if we fail?”

“We’ll be dead.”

“But…”

Spoony turned and petted Linkara awkwardly. “You can die knowing I love you,” he said.

Linkara nodded. “That’s enough,” he said. He leaned over and kissed Spoony gently. “Good night, my love.”

*

The next day was spent alone in their room, making plans and strategies, trying to ignore the fear swelling in their hearts. They were not disturbed except for a servant who came in to bring them meals. Otherwise, they sat, talking quietly, heads bent over their weapons, ensuring they were well-prepared. Spoony had obtained a sword for the night, and Linkara sharpened it and his axe as best as he could.

The sun set sooner than Linkara would have liked, and as the sky turned red, they left the senator’s home and the senator himself led them to the cemetery.

“Pick any grave,” the senator said. “Almost all the dead are those creatures.”

Linkara nodded. “We thank you for your hospitality,” he said.

The senator waved his hand. “I only wish for my city to be safe,” he said. “Good luck, and I hope to feast with you upon the morrow.”

With that, the senator turned and walked away. Linkara and Spoony exchanged a glance.

“Well,” Spoony said. “Let’s start digging.”

Linkara nodded. They kissed once more and set to the task.

It took nearly an hour to get to the bottom of the grave, but at last they managed. The creature was huge, red, bloated with blood, with hair in places it should not have been. Linkara climbed out of the hole and took the torch from Spoony’s hand. He kept his eyes on the centaur as he dropped the flame into the grave.

There was a loud shriek as the creature began to burn. Spoony readied his bow and Linkara grabbed his axe as answering shrieks sounded all around them.

 

The dirt began to move and more of the creatures rose from the ground, all screaming like harpies, moving into a circle around them.

“I love you,” Spoony whispered. “Go for the heads.”

 

Linkara felt hot breath on the back of his head and spun around, swinging his axe at about neck-height. A dying screech filled his ears as the creature’s throat sliced open and the neck half-disconnected from the body. It wasn’t the cleanest decapitation, but it did the job, with the vrykolaka falling to the ground.

 

Spoony took down two creatures with arrows through their foreheads. He felt the presence of one running up behind him. He kicked out with his powerful back legs, sending that one sprawling. Linkara quickly ran to it and swung his axe down. The creature’s head rolled down the slight hill.

“Linkara, torch!” Spoony called out.

Linkara chopped off the arm of one creature before getting a good swing at its neck. He barely had enough time to reached down into the open grave and retrieve the still-flaming torch before another vrykolaka was on him. An arrow tip shot through the front of its face and it collapsed. Linkara swung his axe and torch, lighting one creature’s hair on fire and slicing across the chest of another. Without breaking his momentum, he tossed the torch to Spoony.

Spoony let off another arrow, then caught the torch. He swung the bow, smacking a creature away with the hard wood to give himself enough time to swing the bow over his shoulder and unsheathe his sword. He wasn’t nearly as skilled with this type of weapon, but the creatures were now too close for arrows to be the best choice.

 

Spoony reared up on his back legs, kicking at the two creatures in front of him. He got one in the top of the head, and it went down. The other he struck on the shoulder, but it was quickly killed when he came back down and sliced through its skull with his sword. He turned in a circle, brandishing the torch and lighting a few more of them on fire.

The fight went on, Spoony and Linkara passing the torch back-and-forth as the other needed it. Spoony’s lack of sword skill didn’t seem to be too much of a problem, seeing as the vrykolakas’ heads were within easy height to strike. Linkara fared well enough, though he often had to strike elsewhere on the creatures before being able to get to their heads and necks.

Suddenly, Spoony was blindsided by two vrykolakas. They tackled him sideways. Spoony stumbled, and cried out as they got on his back and started scratching at his flesh. He couldn’t turn enough to get them off, and though Linkara heard his cry for help, he was stuck fighting another three creatures.

Several of the vrykolakas sensed Spoony’s vulnerability and made for him. Spoony blindly swung his sword and backed up, still struggling to get the two on his back off. He tripped over a gravestone, and fell heavily on his side.

“Spoony!” Linkara cried, swinging the torch and setting the creature he was fighting on fire. He didn’t stay to make sure this one was dead, and rushed towards his fallen lover. He didn’t reach him. Another creature dived at him and tackled him to the dirt.

Spoony screamed at the fire in his abdomen. A vrykolaka had stabbed its claws into his human flesh. He could feel them ripping through him. Another scream came from his throat as another creature dug its claws deeply into the horse part of his back and went down, shredding the fur and flesh. His sword lay useless a short distance away. He clenched his teeth and reached out to it, desperately trying to drag himself to it. But with his own weight and those of the monsters upon him, he could not make it. Another wave of nauseating pain coursed through him as five-fingered claws dug into his side.

Linkara finally fended off the creature who had tackled him, thrusting the torch into its face and sending it screaming and scurrying away. He scrambled to his feet and stood frozen for a second as the sight of Spoony on the ground and practically buried by the monsters registered in his mind. Through a break in the creatures, he saw Spoony’s blood staining the grass and dirt beneath him.

 

Linkara let out a yell and rushed at the mass of vrykolakas. Seeing the person he loved in such a state sent him into a frenzy, and he burned and cut through each creature he saw around the centaur.

He lost track of everything except where the next monster was. By the end, when he had killed every one left standing, he stood in front of the fallen Spoony, staring out around the cemetery in a state of shock.  A rattled breath brought him back to his senses.

 

“Spoony!” he called, turning back to his centaur. Spoony lay on his side, eyes closed, like many horses Linkara had seen fall in battles or hunting. Linkara looked to see where the wounds were, but there were so many, all bleeding heavily, and he knew that there was nothing he could do. He fell to his knees, his head bent over Spoony, and sobbed. “Please,” he begged quietly. “Please…every God who ever lived…please save him.”


	9. Chapter 9

Linkara stayed there all night, praying and pleading, unwilling to leave Spoony even to seek help. He couldn’t risk the centaur dying in the moment he left.

The dawn was just breaking over the city when Linkara sensed someone before him. He looked up to see a tall, impossibly handsome young man before him.

“Linkara,” the young man said, and Linkara knew that voice.

He bowed quickly. “Great Apollo, I beg of you…save his life so that we might remain together…or if you cannot, let me go with him.”

Apollo smiled slightly. “You have defeated the challenge given to you,” he said. “And for that, you shall be rewarded.” He waved his hand and Spoony’s body began to glow brightly. Linkara moved away, unsure of what was happening. “I cannot separate either of you from your homes forever,” Apollo continued. “So when Persephone returns to her husband, when the leaves fall and the earth grows cold and hard, you both shall be as men, to fight the snow and wind together. But when she returns and the leaves become green, when the sun shines and the earth is reborn, you shall be as centaurs, to revel in the light and heat. You shall live half an immortal life, and shall be bound together, now and forever.”

Linkara nodded as the glowing stopped. Spoony lay before him, healed and whole, but human. Linkara studied him for a moment before running his hand through his lover’s hair. “Thank you,” Linkara said to Apollo.

The god nodded and disappeared as Spoony’s eyes opened. “Linkara?” he said. “Is everything all right?”

“Yes,” Linkara said, kissing Spoony deeply. “Yes, it’s all right.”

Spoony smiled and looked down at himself. “So they sided with you?” he asked, bending one leg experimentally.

“No,” Linkara said, and he quickly explained Apollo’s ruling. “But the winter is coming now, so we’ll be…human.”

Spoony nodded. “I can live with that,” he said. He got up and stood, swaying on his new legs for a moment. He tried to take a step and immediately fell again. Linkara looked alarmed, but Spoony got up again, laughing. “Not as easy as it looks,” he said.

Linkara laughed as well and took Spoony’s arm. “I’ll help you,” he said.

*

They returned to the senator’s house as soon as Spoony felt steady enough on his feet. The senator welcomed them warmly and heard their tale with great interest. When they had finished their story, the senator smiled widely. “Your story will be remembered for all of time,” he said. “And whatever form you take, you are always welcome in Delphi.”

“We thank you,” Linkara said. “But…” He glanced at Spoony. “I believe it is time we returned to my home.”

The senator nodded. “I understand,” he said. “But please, stay until you have rested. Your journey and your battle have been long.”

They accepted the invitation gladly and went to bed in high spirits that night. Linkara closed the door and when he had turned around, Spoony was lying on the bed, completely naked and with a spark in his eye that Linkara knew well.

“Do you still desire me?” Linkara whispered.

“Of course,” Spoony said. “But…I don’t know how in this form.”

Linkara blushed and went to him. “Well,” he said. “I can show you.” He leaned over Spoony and kissed him deeply.

*

They set out a few days later, with horses and supplies provided by the senator and the people in thanks for their deliverance. As they rode back through the forests and fields, Spoony looked to Linkara. “Will your village accept our story?” he asked.

“Probably not,” Linkara said. “But they probably won’t even recognize you, so we don’t have to bother to tell anyone…except Meg. She should know.”

Spoony nodded. “I only hope they accept us back.”

*

Megara stood in front of her home, watching the forest. She did this every night, ever since her brother had gone, in spite of her mother telling her it was no use.

But she knew tonight was different for several reasons. She could feel something in the winter air telling her a miracle was about to happen. She knew that tonight, of all nights, her brother would come home and everything would be all right again.

She watched for hours, ignoring the cold. Just as she was about to give up and go inside, though, she saw a light in the forest and she knew. She ran across the square to meet it.

And there they were, her brother and another young man, though Megara recognized him right away. Linkara smiled and jumped off his horse, running to meet her. They embraced warmly.

“I knew you’d come back tonight,” Megara said. “I just knew…and I knew you’d find a way to make everything right.” She looked up and smiled at Spoony. “Are you staying forever this time?”

“Not forever,” Linkara said. “Just until the winter ends.”

Megara nodded. “I suppose that’s fair,” she said. “But I’m so glad it’s tonight…”

“Meg?”

“I’m getting married in the morning,” Megara said. “Just like you arranged.”

Linkara glanced at Spoony, who nodded slightly. “Do you want to?” Linkara asked. “Because if not…”

“I want to,” Megara said. “He’s a nice boy, and I know he’ll make me happy when you’re gone.”

Linkara nodded. “Then I’m glad we’re here as well,” he said.

Megara led them back to the house, where Linkara embraced his mother. He knew that he couldn’t keep them forever, but that was all right. As the little family settled down to trade stories, Linkara felt certain that no matter what would come later, it would be all right.

And that was enough for him.


End file.
